


Ninjago Reduxed

by Navai147



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I hope it's good tho, I will update tags as I go along with this, This is basically gonna be the show but with movie elements, Yeah not much to say about this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navai147/pseuds/Navai147
Summary: A Ninjago Universe not connected to the show or movie, but takes elements from both. Lloyd Garmadon is a young boy who has been raised by his uncle at a monastery perched upon the peak of a tall mountain, training to ultimately fulfil his destiny and defeat a prophesied "greater evil". However, he does not really know what that entails, and will find out with five newfound friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Lloyd

_**EDIT ON 14/02/2021: Removed "Prologue" from Chapter Name because I decided this can be the first chapter.** _

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Lego Ninjago fanfiction! As for what it actually is, it's not really connected to the TV show or movie, but an entirely separate Ninjago universe of my creation which is gonna take elements from both. Which elements from each? You'll see. Otherwise, I hope y'all readers enjoy this, and please consider favouriting/following and reviewing if you are so inclined. Thank you!**

* * *

Past the dummies, through the planks, dodge the swords, jump the platforms, past the axes, more planks, past the flails, and…

Done!

"Well done, Lloyd. That's a personal record.", a wizened, long-bearded man spoke, sat upon the stairs leading up to a monastery on a tall, foggy mountain.

"Thank you, uncle." The referred person, a blonde-haired teenager wearing a green outfit, thanked, "I couldn't have done it without your teachings."

"Indeed.", The old man, Master Wu, replied, "Lloyd, I believe it is time."

"Time for what, uncle?", Lloyd asked, his face contorting in confusion.

"Time for you to learn Spinjitzu, time for us to train the future Masters of the Elements."

Lloyd felt giddiness well up inside of him, though he schooled his reaction as he asked with a calm attitude, "So you're going to finally reveal yourselves to them? I'm gonna finally meet the future Masters?"

It had been a day Lloyd had been waiting for a very long time, ever since his uncle told him there was a prophecy that the Green Ninja, along with the five Masters of the Elements, would defeat a great evil. Though Master Wu and Lloyd did not know who exactly this "great evil" was, they had an inkling: Lloyd's father and Master Wu's brother, the feared Lord Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon was a feared warlord who ruled a dominion outside the borders of the Kingdom of Ninjago, leading an army of Serpentine, five powerful tribes who had defeated the defenders of Ninjago numerous times. He was the greatest threat to Ninjago, one Master Wu had defeated many times, although never fully. Lord Garmadon almost took over the entirety of Ninjago numerous times, although he had been, luckily, defeated by his brother every time. Now, the land had a tenuous peace, with Lord Garmadon not attacking them for a very long time. However, both Lloyd and Master Wu knew that the Dark Lord would return some day, most likely amassing a large army of his own, one that went directly under the noses of all within Ninjago, even those actively looking for them such as Master Wu. Both feared they would have to face powerful enemies in the near future.

That's where the Masters of the Elements came in. Although Lloyd had been training all his life to fight the powerful enemies lurking beneath their noses, and Master Wu had been constantly vigilant for any signs of them, the elder knew that Lloyd alone wouldn't be able to defeat the evils that threatened them, even though the Green Ninja was supposed to harness great potential on his own. The Masters of the Elements were meant to be trained and be able to assist Lloyd in defeating his father, the feared warlord, and any greater evil that may come their way.

Lloyd knew all this, and felt happy to be able to finally meet those people Master Wu had been talking about for years, although, it bought up a question that made Lloyd's stomach curl in nervousness, "What prompted this all, Master? Why now? Do you believe the Great Evil will strike now?"

Master Wu's mouth thinned, not a good sign, "Recently, I've found evidence that Lord Garmadon may try to invade Ninjago once again, and I have a feeling that the Great Evil may rise in the near future."

That didn't make Lloyd feel so good, although he continued his line of questioning, "And so you'll bring in the Masters of the Elements?"

"Yes," Master Wu answered, "I will be leaving the Monastery for a few days to locate them. Look after the Monastery while I'm gone, and if Lord Garmadon strikes, contact me. Do not try to fight him. Contact me and run."

Although Lloyd itched for a fight with the father that was never in his life, the father that left him when he was very young in a conquest for power, he put his arms together and bowed in acquiescence, "Yes, Master."

Master Wu's expression softened as Lloyd stood from his bowed position, his bright, golden eyes digging into Lloyd's green as he spoke with a kind and soft, parental tone, "Good. You will be powerful enough to face your father one day, Lloyd. Your training will do you good, and you'll be able to do it with the Masters of the Elements. I have faith in you Lloyd, just because I do not want to risk you so early, doesn't mean that I don't have faith in your abilities. You are a strong and powerful young man, Lloyd, and you'll grow into a wise Ninja as I have one day, I believe in you."

Throughout the years his uncle raised him, this was what Lloyd appreciated about Master Wu. He had a way of making Lloyd feel good, from the time the young man bruised himself climbing one of the trees on the mountain, to the time Lloyd failed in defeating an animated training dummy a few months back. He had a way of motivating Lloyd when he was down, when he felt like he was being belittled or when he felt like he was a failure. That's why Lloyd listened to his uncle most of the time and genuinely loved him. Though they had their times of discord, and times when Lloyd hadn't listened to the elder, his uncle Wu was a better guardian to him than both his parents, both of whom had left him when he was very young, one for a conquest of power, and another to his uncle for a reason he did not know, nor wanted to know.

"Thank you, uncle. I will not disappoint you.", Lloyd promised. And he resolved to keep that promise, for the uncle who gave him everything.

"I know you won't.", Master Wu smiled then, "Then, I bid you farewell, Lloyd. I will see you soon."

The young man put his arms together and bowed again, "Indeed."

Then, the Master turned, and started walking away. Lloyd looked at his uncle's retreating form with a bittersweet feeling, knowing that his destiny was close coming, and when his uncle would come back with people who would become close compatriots to him. While Lloyd was happy to meet the new allies, he was also a bit afraid for what was to come, although he would not admit that to Master Wu, at least not at that moment.

At the moment, Lloyd needed to be brave, for his uncle, for his future compatriots, and for the future of Ninjago.


	2. Master of Ice

With closed eyes, hearing the sounds of water moving and fish swimming, muffled by that same water, surrounding him, chill of freezing temperatures embracing him, the boy named Zane began thinking of his life, or what he knew of it.

His first memory was within empty snowy plains, within a forest. From there, he had walked and walked, until he found the village he currently resided within. The inhabitants of the village, a small fishing community on the northern coast of the Kingdom of Ninjago, took him in. All they knew was their community and the fact that a greater Ninjagian country that existed in the south. Zane stayed with them since he had arrived, six years ago. He never regained his memories, and he simply lived as Zane, member of this fishing community, helping the inhabitants in any way he could.

However, sometimes, he had a feeling he was meant for much more than he was doing. The Village Elder had said as much. There were inklings of memories sweeping his mind, two old men, one with a kindly smile, another with a resolve hard as ice. Something within him yearning to come out, to be harnessed. Zane did not know the significance of any of this, however, he wanted to find out someday, to know. However, there were no clues, nothing to go off with finding the answers. He supposed they were memories of his previous life, before what the boy supposed was amnesia, when he lost his memories, which may or may not come out one day.

But for now, Zane supposed it was time he came out of the water. He was starting to feel a bit short of breath anyway. The boy opened his eyes and looked to his right, intent on seeing fishes swimming about, but he saw a _man_ sitting cross-legged next to him, also with closed eyes. As if that wasn’t enough to startle him, said man, an old one with a long, white beard wearing a straw hat, jerked his head towards the boy and just _stared_ , with shining, golden eyes and a calm expression.

That startled Zane enough that he started choking on the water surrounding him as he swam up, and out the hole he swam underwater from, climbing out the sheet of ice with the assistance of the hands that came to assist him. He quickly got up, standing on his two feet upon the ice, next to the hole, and just panted, putting his hands to his knees as he did so.

“Zane, what’s wrong?”, one of the people that had helped him up, a kindly fisherman named Kyosin, questioned, noticing, “You look pale.”

The boy frantically pointed towards the hole of ice they made, “There was a man!”, he answered with a hint of fear in his voice, “There was a man in the water next to me! He was just there and _stared_!”

“But… no-one went underwater with you…”, Kyosin replied, uncertainty creeping up in the tone.

“You must’ve seen things, Zane!”, another person, Tomen, a friend of Zane’s, close to his young age, exclaimed, “Some dinner will fix you up. Let’s go!”

At the prospect of dinner, everyone dropped the subject, murmuring amongst themselves as they all walked away to the communal dining hall. It was a tradition within the village that all members eat together in a grand feast, celebration of what they had in the cold and isolated northern environment.

Throughout dinner, Zane tried to forget the man he saw underwater. He supposed it was as Tomen said, he must’ve seen things. The boy did enjoy the food, salmon with hot sauce and rice, before he stood, greeting goodbye to his friends and fellow community members, and left just as everyone was filing out to get on with their nightly chores and lives.

Usually, Zane at that stage would go into his small cabin, offered to him by the villagers when he first came to the village; brush his teeth, go for a little walk, and then go to sleep, however, he was not focused enough to do anything. All is focuses were on the long-bearded man that had sat next to him in the frozen lake. He had not seen the man when going in, and the other villagers told him they had not seen a man enter the lake. It was truly mystifying.

The boy’s musings ultimately led him sitting just outside his cabin, leaning on the outer log wall, torch in hand for warmth. He stayed there, closing his eyes, asking questions in his mind. _Who was he? Was he real? How long was he in the water before I got out?_

After a while with closed eyes, Zane began to feel a bit drowsy, so he thought it would be best to go back into his home and sleep it off. He opened his eyes and saw… the same man who had been with him underwater that same evening, standing in front of him and _staring_.

The boy gave out a startled noise, jumping slightly as he asked, remaining in the seated position, “Who are you? What do you want with me?”

“Hello, Zane.”, the old man greeted genially with a demure smile, “I have been looking for you.”

“Who… who are you?” Zane asked, nervousness creeping in his voice, “How do you know my name?”

“Have we not met before?”, asked the old man, adopting a perplexed expression.

With that question, though, Zane gasped. The creepiness of an unknown old man following him and knowing his name was quickly forgotten. He may have just found a clue to his old life before he had amnesia! All his doubts about the old man were quickly forgotten, as he stood, the edges of his lips creeping up to produce a demure smile.

However, that smile quickly faded as Zane replied to the question, “I… do not know. My first memories were on snowy plains, then coming here, when the village welcomed me. I have stayed here since. If we met, I do not remember.”

The older man’s perplexed expression faded into an understanding one, as he stepped closer, “ _Amnesia._ ”, the old man whispered, and then spoke normally, “Well then. I am Wu. We met years before, and now, I come to you with an offer.”

Now Zane was interested. Forgetting the question that he had on his lips, where the man had met him, he asked, “An offer?”

“I have reason to believe that you have the power of ice within your veins. I want to help you harness that power, use it. I want you to become one of my students.”

“One of your students?” Zane asked, a bit confused. However, underneath that confusion was a feeling of _rightness_. What the man was saying felt true, something ringing within his mind told him. The cold always felt like it was an extension of him. He had lived all his life in the snow, and he always felt like he _connected_ with it. The cold had never bothered him. Rather, the cold had always _embraced_ him, enwrapping him around its tendrils like a mother’s arms upon her child. He supposed it all could be chalked up to having the power of ice. The power of ice could also perhaps be that thing within him that yearned to come out and be harnessed. It would make sense.

“Yes.”, Wu looked down, then back up again directly into Zane’s eyes as he continued, “Come with me, and perhaps in harnessing your powers you may be able to regain your memories.”

Zane considered that. While something in his mind told him to accept the man’s offer, he knew that it stipulated him having to leave the village. This Wu wasn’t from the village, else Zane would have known him. The man even directly stated to come with him. Perhaps this is the “greater destiny” he felt he had, the destiny the village elder assured he did have. However, the boy that apparently had ice powers did not know if he could come to with the old man to who knows where however _right_ it would feel to do so.

He verbalised that, “I… do not know if I can. I have responsibilities here. I do not want to abandon my fellow people here.”

Over the years, Zane had made this village his home. He did numerous jobs within the village, helping the villagers with numerous things. Sometimes, he even went further inland with merchants to trade fish for resources from nearby villages. He could not abandon those responsibilities, nor the people he considered his fellow villagers.

Immediately as he thought that, the contrasting point came, not from Wu, but from another person, an old female who approached them, “You will not be abandoning your responsibilities, Zane.”

It was the village elder, Mirna. She was the oldest person in the village and its leader. She was well-acquainted with Zane, and he usually had tea with her every weekend. Her grey hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing white robes and a red, woollen overcoat. Her soft, grey eyes were set upon Zane.

“I have talked with Mirna here. She tells me the villagers here adore you. They will not object to you leaving with me.”, Wu spoke.

“And I will be happy for you to pursue your destiny. It is with Master Wu here. Go with him. Harness the power of ice. I agree with this, and I’m sure the rest of your friends will.”, Mirna backed Wu up.

With those words, Zane had no choice but to accept. It did feel right, and the village elder was endorsing it, so he looked towards Wu, and said, “I accept your offer. I will train with you. I want to learn how to harness the power of ice, and regain my memories if we can.”

Both elder people smiled, as Wu stated, “Perfect! Pack your things, we shall depart, then.”

Zane smiled, glancing at Elder Mirna, before saying, “Of course. But I would like to depart in the morning, I wish to say goodbye to everyone in this village before I leave.”

Wu, or Master Wu, as Zane would call him from then on, allowed the boy to pursue this wish. At the breakfast feast the next morning, Zane announced that he would be departing to pursue a larger destiny. Under the glance of Elder Mirna, farewells were given, and quite a few people, even the elder herself, requested Zane visit the village at least occasionally. The new Master of Ice, not wishing to cut ties with the village he had made his home, said that he would whenever he could.

After breakfast, carrying a travel bag, Zane followed Master Wu to his next destination, Hitchcock’s Mountain, where the Master claimed they would get another person as his student just as Zane had become.


End file.
